


Play With Me More

by Lukey_Lashton



Series: Camboy [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Caning, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Impact Play, M/M, Not really though, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Vibrators, but luke's okay dw, calum kinda fucks up, camboy, he just a little sensitive, there's a bit of plot??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukey_Lashton/pseuds/Lukey_Lashton
Summary: “Luke, can you look at me?” His eyes open slowly, the love in Calum’s eyes makes him want to cry. “You are so beautiful yea? And remember last time, they love you baby.” Luke doesn’t give a verbal reaction but Calum can tell he wants to dig his face back into the crook of his neck. Calum lets him for a moment, picking up the mask before lifting Luke up. “I’m gonna change our game plan for tonight baby, you okay with that?” Luke nods against his neck as Calum softly sets him down on the bed. “Good, just relax okay?”





	Play With Me More

“So I’m supposed to start playing with myself and then you’re going to ‘catch’ me and I’ll get ‘punished’?” Luke is parked on Calum’s lap, already wearing his mask and a new pair of panties. His hands rest on Calum’s shoulders but they nervously curl into the fabric of his shirt. “Cal, what are you gonna do to me?” 

“Nothing too wild baby, I promise. Just some spanking with our riding crop and then I’ll use some toys on you.” Luke squirms on his lap, leaning over so he can rest his head on Calum’s shoulder. He takes a shaky breath and Calum holds his hips lightly. “Baby, are you feeling okay? I can postpone the show for another day.”  

“I’m nervous,” he whispers tightening his grip on Calum’s shirt. 

“Yea, why are you so nervous Lukey love?” Calum presses a kiss to the side of Luke’s face and rubs his his back. 

“What if they don’t like me this time? I mean, I’d understand cause I’m gross.” Luke had been thinking it over since their first camming session and with each day getting closer his anxieties just increased. Honestly he doesn’t know how he hid this from Calum for so long, usually the elder can read him like a book. 

He feels his head get lifted up and his mask falls to the floor. Calum’s hands stroke his cheeks softly. “Luke, can you look at me?” His eyes open slowly, the love in Calum’s eyes makes him want to cry. “You are so beautiful yea? And remember last time, they love you baby.” Luke doesn’t give a verbal reaction but Calum can tell he wants to dig his face back into the crook of his neck. Calum lets him for a moment, picking up the mask before lifting Luke up. “I’m gonna change our game plan for tonight baby, you okay with that?” Luke nods against his neck as Calum softly sets him down on the bed. “Good, just relax okay?” 

Luke lets his eyes close again as Calum lifts his head to secure the mask around his face. He feels his panties get removed. Luke takes slow, deep breaths as he feels his arms raised up and cuffed to the posts of their headboard. His eyes open when Calum cuffs his feet to the footboard. “Cal-”

“It’s okay, I’m not going to do anything new with you. We’ve done this before.” Calum puts their camera on a tripod, adjusting the focus so he can see all of Luke’s body and that the audience will be able to see him as well. He turns the computer on and watches the stream start up. Calum turns on the camera a moment later, smiling as he watches Luke breathe heavily. “Our viewers are loving looking at you Puppy, but they are very interested in your soft little cock.” Calum walks out from behind the camera and picks up their riding crop. Luke is still breathing heavily eyes open and wide. “Puppy has been thinking bad things about himself which is not allowed. So I’m gonna give him a small lesson.” Calum takes the riding crop and puts it on the underside of Luke’s cock, lifting it up before bouncing it so it lightly hits the leather of the crop. “Tell me about your cock Puppy.” 

Luke chokes, cheeks and chest going red as Calum bounces his cock again. “What Sir?” 

“Tell me,” he hits Luke’s thigh with the crop, “about your cock.” The hit makes Luke’s dick twitch a bit and Calum smirks. 

“It’s small Sir?” Luke isn’t quite sure what Calum wants him to say. Calum hums, trailing the leather over his quickly hardening flesh. “And i-it’s pretty Sir?” His head turns, catching Calum’s gaze. Calum smiles at him but takes the crop and uses it to turn Luke’s head forward. 

“Good Puppy, now I’m going to get a few toys, you’re not allowed to cum though.” Calum sets the riding crop down in the middle of Luke’s chest and goes to their toy chest. Luke pulls on the cuffs, looking towards the camera and whining. He stares at the camera for a minute and feels nerves slipping up into his throat. Luke looks away from the camera, breathing heavily and feeling his cock soften slightly. “Puppy, look at me.” Calum’s voice sends him back to the ground, exhaling heavily as a hand presses against his cheek. Calum presses their lips together, putting on a slight show of slipping his tongue into Luke’s mouth. He pulls away after a few moments, a small trail of spit between their lips. Luke arches up for another kiss but Calum keeps him down. “I’ve got you,” he whispers into Luke’s ear before getting up. 

Luke trusts Calum, especially when he feels Calum lightly stroke his thigh that he knows their viewers can’t see. He hears the lube bottle snap open, moaning as a vibe is placed inside him. Then a smaller vibe is pressed against his cock, Calum securing it against him with a small piece of string. Calum returns to his side after turning on both vibes. Luke moans, arching up and trying to fight the cuffs. The leather crop is back in Calum’s hands, trailing it up Luke’s pecs. “Puppy’s not allowed to cum until I’m done praising him. If he does cum, he’s going to get a small punishment.” 

Calum keeps running the riding crop over Luke’s skin, watching goosebumps rise. “So Puppy let’s talk about your lovely nipples.” Calum slaps the riding crop over his chest, Luke jerks in response. “Hm, just look how sensitive and perky they are.” He reaches over and sucks on one of his nipples, pinching the other between two fingers. Luke lets out a desperate sound, head feeling light as Calum toys with him. “Maybe I should get those nipple suckers out, make them even more sensitive.” 

“Sir, please,” Luke strains his arms, his chest brimming in anticipation for his nipples to be clamped. 

“Not tonight Puppy, I’d want to pump that pretty little dick of yours too.” Calum laughs at the frustrated groan that leaves Luke as his hips grind on the vibe. “Now onto your face, you’ve got the prettiest pixie nose I’ve ever seen and lips that are perfect for sucking cock. And those blue eyes that get all teary when you’re played with.” Calum traces over Luke’s jaw with the riding crop and Luke’s breath hitches. “Did that turn you on Puppy? Your dick says it did,” his eyes trail down Luke’s body and land on the vibe in him. “Or did you finally grind hard enough that the vibe is on your prostate?” 

With a smirk, Calum fishes out a small remote from his back pocket, pressing a button. Luke practically screams, fighting against the cuffs as precome leaks all over his stomach. His thighs shake and his hips seem to be moving all on their own. “Settle down Puppy, we’re nowhere near done yet.” Calum grabs Luke’s hips and keeps them pinned to the bed. He still tries to grind down on anything, sensitive from all the praise and stimulation. “I’m gonna talk about your tummy now Pup.” Luke wants to open his eyes and tell Calum no but he doesn’t, Calum won’t stop without a safeword. “Your tummy is so soft and perfect for being marked up. Doesn’t matter which toy I use it gets so red. Also when I fuck you hard enough you can just see the outline of my dick.” Calum looks to the computer for the first time, “Our viewers seem to like the idea of getting to see my dick outline in you.” All Luke can do is pant, mouth open as he tries not to cum. Calum gives his stomach a few whacks with the riding crop, the skin turning a light red. “Now you’re not allowed to cum until you compliment yourself, and I’m going to hit you with this crop until you do.” 

That’s the moment Luke recognizes the scene and he pauses writhing. Calum’s done this to him before, tied him up exactly like he is tied up now and not let him go until he’s said one good thing about himself. And Luke is still as stubborn as he was the first time Calum did that. But the thought of having to compliment himself in front of a live audience makes him whimper. 

The hit of the riding crop on his chest brings Luke back to reality. He gasps and arches into the hit. He lets out a string of noises that don’t make sense as the vibe brushes against his prostate again. “Sir! Please let me…. ugh let me cum!” Calum shakes his head with a smile, slapping the crop down just an inch away from where Luke’s cock rests on his tummy. “Ah!” 

“Compliment yourself and you can cum Puppy.” Luke shakes his head but he can’t stop the moans that escape him. “I’m taking one of the vibes away then.” 

“No, no, no please Sir don’t take one away. Please I’ll be a good boy!” Luke thrashes as Calum turns off the vibe around his dick before untying and removing it completely. The lack of sensation makes him even more desperate to cum. “Sir no, please let me cum!” His voice turns into a yelp at the end as Calum strikes his cock with the leather crop.

As tears finally pour over Luke gazes at the camera, his body thrumming with desperation while his mind battles itself. Calum knows, he always knows, and he won’t hesitate to break Luke in front of their audience if it gets a compliment out of him. “I think it’s time to replace this crop with a cane Puppy.” He swats Luke’s cock once more to hear him yelp before leaving sight of the camera. 

Luke twists and tries to kick his legs while his hole pulses around the vibe. Without the vibe on his cock he’s lost his edge and is back to where he started. Luke thrashes as the cuffs rattle against the headboard. He only stops when he feels the drag of the cane across his chest. He still breathes heavily, small whimpers and moans coming out of his mouth. “Do you like knowing you’re gonna get caned Puppy?” Luke can’t find it in himself to respond, his hips grinding into the mattress for more pressure on the vibe. 

Calum tuts, trailing the cane over Luke’s body again before cracking it down on his chest. It’s just above his nipples and the sting makes Luke yelp and whine while tears spring into his eyes. He knows Calum is saying something to their viewers but he’s so stuck in his head he can’t hear it. The cane drags down his left side, stopping at the top of his foot. Luke’s grinding stops as Calum lifts his foot so his heel is against the bed. The only sounds he can hear are his own shaky breathing and the hum of the vibe. He can feel the tension in the air as Calum’s eyes rake over his sweat covered body. 

When the cane lands on his foot Luke cries, trying to jerk his foot away from Calum’s steady grip. Luke tries to hold in his whimpers by biting his lip. The pleasure and pain mixed together makes him dizzy. Luke feels the cane land again, arching his his back and groaning in pain. Calum lets go of Luke’s foot, switching to his right. Luke can feel a wave of pleasure wash over him right as the cane hits. “Sir!” Luke sobs, his thighs are shaking as he holds in his orgasm. “Sir please,  _ please _ .” 

“You know what everyone wants to hear Puppy.” Calum lightly strikes Luke’s foot again, and Luke breaks. 

Tears fall from his eyes as Luke struggles for the right words. His cock heavy against his stomach while he takes a deep breath. He can’t stop squirming against the cuffs before letting out a cry as Calum lightly taps his foot. “I’m pretty Sir!” Luke practically shouts it, limbs going limp while his hips twitch. The vibe suddenly gets faster, Luke tries to close his legs but can’t. “Sir, Sir may I cum, may I please cum?” Luke’s voice is desperate and breaking as he tries to hold his orgasm back for Calum. “Please Sir I’ll be a good boy, just let me cum!” 

A hand strokes his thigh, the touch enough to make him squirm again. “Go ahead Puppy, cum for our lovely viewers.” Luke cums as soon as he has permission, painting his stomach and chest a translucent white. His high leaves him weak as the vibe is slowly removed. Calum gathers some of the cum up on his fingers, holding them in front of Luke’s mouth. “Clean it up Puppy.” Lips close around his fingers, a soft tongue curling around them to clean up the cum. 

Calum is planning to end the stream there but he has to slam his hand over Luke’s mouth before he whines out his name. “Quiet Puppy, let everyone just look at you for a second.” He hurries behind the camera, letting their viewers observe Luke’s body for a few more seconds and then ending the footage. 

“Sir?” Luke’s voice cracks while Calum hurriedly removes his cuffs. 

“Baby it’s okay, I’ve got you.” As he tosses the cuffs to the side Luke latches onto him. Sobs wrack through his body, shaking him as Calum holds him. “Luke, Luke I’ve got you. You did so good for me darling. Let me get this mask off you.” He pulls it off, tossing it to the side so he can hold Luke. Luke nuzzles his face into Calum’s neck, sucking on the skin lightly to stop sobbing. “You did wonderfully Luke.” He waits for the shaking to stop before pulling Luke’s face away from his neck. “You know you’re beautiful right? It hurts to hear that you think you’re gross.”

Luke grips Calum’s shirt tightly. “I do, you tell me every day. That was just… a lot.” Calum nods, carding his hands through Luke’s hair. “It wasn’t bad at all, but it was hard to do.” 

“Yea, we can talk about that later okay? I wanna take care of your feet first, and you’re not allowed out of bed once I take care of them.” Luke stretches his legs out, rubbing at the welt on his chest. “I’ll take care of that too.” He presses a kiss to Luke’s flushed cheek and gets off the bed. Luke feels oddly isolated as Calum goes off to gather their aftercare items. His feet sting dully despite the fact that Calum didn’t hit too hard. 

He returns quickly, popping some soothing lotion onto Luke’s feet and his chest. Luke smiles as he’s dressed as gently as possible. Calum carries him to their couch, settling with Luke against his chest. “Talk to me about why that scene was hard.” 

“It was different, the first time we did a scene like that it was just the two of us. Doing something like that in front of a camera made me feel,” Luke squirms, “more exposed.” Calum nods while one of his hands absentmindedly strokes Luke’s leg. 

“So me making you compliment yourself is something you want just between the two of us?” Luke looks back at Calum, anxiety rising in him. “Lukey, it’s fine if that’s what you want. We don’t have to share every part of our sex life with our viewers.” His fingers stroke Luke’s cheek, soothing him, “It’s like your identity, stays just between us.” 

“You wouldn’t be mad if I wanted that?” 

“Never, I should have asked you first if it was okay.” Luke nods shortly and lays back on Calum’s chest. “Here you must be thirsty, you cried a lot.” He holds a water bottle up to Luke’s mouth. Luke drinks it slowly while Calum rubs his stomach. “Hey, how about I get you all snuggled up in our actual bedroom and then we can watch movies for the rest of the day? I’ll even get you Chinese food.” 

“I’d like that a lot,” Luke responds after a while. Calum scoops him up easily, depositing him in bed before snuggling in next to him. As the tv turns on, Luke rests his head on Calum’s chest. “I love you,” as Calum repeats the phrase his heart warms, grip tightening on Luke. Half-way through the movie Luke is passed out, sleeping peacefully on Calum’s chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> whoops i'm in a fat cake mood. working on children of the moon still but i thought i would post this! Be sure to leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!!


End file.
